The invention relates to a fan housing and a fan provided with stationary blades for guiding airflow, and in particular, to a fan housing and a fan provided with airflow-guiding elements extending out from wing-shaped stationary blades.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional axial fan housing 1 includes a frame 10, a base 11 disposed in the frame 10, and a plurality of stationary blades 12 disposed between the frame 10 and the base 11. Further referring to FIG. 2, during rotation of fan blades 2, mounted in the fan housing 1, turbulent flow is generated at the airflow outlet of the fan housing 1 due to rotational inertia. Furthermore, airflow does not naturally concentrate. Thus, the airflow produced by the fan blades 2 fails to effectively dissipate heat from a heat source. Such a situation is more serious particularly when the fan blades operate under high back pressure, wherein turbulent flow is generated along the curved surface of the stationary blade 12 as shown in FIG. 3. In this situation, the fan blades 2 may lose speed, the airflow may fail to effectively do work, and excessive noise is generated.
Thus, a fan housing capable of effectively guiding airflow and preventing turbulent flow is desirable.